icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Morin
| birth_place = Auburn, NY, USA | draft = 45th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Atlanta Thrashers | career_start = 2010 }} Jeremy Morin (born April 16, 1991) is an ice hockey left winger currently playing in the Chicago Blackhawks organization of the National Hockey League (NHL). He played juniors for the Kitchener Rangers of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL), where he was drafted in the second-round, 45th overall, of the 2009 NHL Entry Draft by the Atlanta Thrashers. The Thrashers traded him to the Chicago Blackhawks as part of a seven player deal. Prior to playing juniors Morin played for the United States National Team Developmental Program (NTDP) for two years, competing in the North American Hockey League. Internationally he has represented the United States on four occasions, medaling in each tournament. Playing career Amateur career Morin began his playing career in 2006 as a member of the Syracuse Stars in the Eastern Junior Hockey League (EJHL). He was named the EJHL rookie of the year. The following season Morin joined the United States National Team Developmental Program (NTDP). He played two seasons with the NTDP leading them in scoring with 33 goals and 59 points and tied for first with five game-winning goals in 55 games. After playing for the NTDP Morin played for the Kitchener Rangers of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL), where he scored 83 points in 58 regular season games. Morin was named player of the week Canadian Hockey League (CHL) Player of the Week for the fifth week of the 2010 Playoffs after registering six goals and one assist in four games, highlighted by two hat-tricks. Professional Morin was selected in the second-round, 45th overall, in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft by the Atlanta Thrashers. On June 1, 2010 he signed an entry level contract with Atlanta. Twenty-three days later Morin was traded by the Thrashers to the Chicago Blackhawks as part of a deal that sent first (24th overall) and second round picks (both previously belonging to the New Jersey Devils) in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft as well as Marty Reasoner, and Joey Crabb to Chicago in exchange for Dustin Byfuglien, Brent Sopel, Ben Eager and Akim Aliu. Prior to the 2010–11 season Morin had a strong training camp, and made an impression on head coach Joel Quenneville, while tying for second on the team in preseason scoring with four points. However, the Blackhawks assigned Morin to their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate the Rockford IceHogs. After playing eight games for the Ice Hogs, leading them in power play goals (3), Morin was recalled from the AHL on November 5, 2010. Morin made his National Hockey League (NHL) debut the next day at Philips Arena, against the team that originally drafted him, the Atlanta Thrashers. His first stint with the Blackhawks lasted two games, where he registered four shots on goal and two blocked shots, he was reassigned to Rockford after only three days in the NHL. Following an injury to Marian Hossa, Morin was recalled as a replacement on November 30, 2010. At the time of his second call-up Morin was leading Rockford in goals, with six, and was tied for third on the team with nine points. Later that day, in a game vs. the St. Louis Blues, Morin registered his first NHL point, a power play assist, and registered his first NHL fight in a bout with the Blues' Chris Porter. He played in the Blackhawks next two games, but six days later Morin was again assigned to Rockford. However, the move was believed to be to save money against the team's salary cap. As anticipated the Blackhawks recalled Morin prior to their next game against the Dallas Stars while placing Hossa on injured reserve. During, the December 8 game, Morin scored his first NHL goal, beating Andrew Raycroft 1:36 into the second period of a 5–3 Blackhawks victory. However, the Blackhawks' cap concerns remained and Morin was again assigned to Rockford the following day. He continued to bounce back and forth between Rockford and Chicago but with the return of Hossa and Viktor Stalberg from injury Morin was not needed in the Blackhawks line-up and was subsequently loaned to Team USA for the 2011 World Junior Championships. Following the tournament Morin returned to Rockford, in mid-January Morin suffered what was believed to be a concussion and missed the remainder of the season. He finished his first professional season playing in 31 games scoring 10 goals and 15 points between the NHL and AHL. International play United States}} Morin made his international debut in 2008 representing the United Statesat the IIHF World U18 Championships. In his first international tournament Morin scored a team leading six goals in seven contests. the United States defeated Sweden 6–3 in the Bronze medal game earning Morin his first international medal. Morin finished the tournament eighth overall in scoring with eight points. The following year he again represented the United States at the 2009 IIHF World U18 Championships. Team USA defeated Russia in the final 5–0 winning the Gold Medal. Morin lead the team in goal scoring, with seven and tied for second in points, with ten, his ten points ranked him tenth in tournament scoring. Morin also represented the United States at the 2010 World Junior Championships where he registered five assists and seven points in seven games. In the tournament final the United States defeated Canada 6–5 in overtime winning the Gold Medal. After being loaned from the Blackhawks so he could participate in the 2011 World Junior Championships Morin was named an alternate captain for Team USA. During the teams first game, a 3–2 overtime win against Finland, Morin suffered what was thought to be a significant shoulder injury. However, he returned to the US line-up after missing only one game. In the quarter finials the United States lost to Canada 4–1. They rebounded in the bronze medal game defeating Sweden 4–2. The victory marked the first time Team USA won medals in back-to-back tournaments, and the first medal they won on home soil. During the tournement Morin registered one assist through four games. Playing style Morin was known as a goal scorer in juniors. He has the ability to shoot from anywhere and find open space to shoot. He goes to the front of the net well and finds space to score. He possesses a quick release that accompanies a solid shot. Morin is considered a gritty player for a goal scorer, he plays hard, and has a bit of an edge in his game. He plays a solid all-round game, possesses a high hockey IQ, and competes every shift. Personal Morin's cousin, J.D. Forrest, plays professionally in Finland, his older brother Chad was also a member of the NTDP and went on to play for Harvard in the ECAC. Morin also had an uncle who played college hockey. Career statistics International *All statistics taken from NHL.com References External links * * Category:Born in 1991 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Atlanta Thrashers draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Kitchener Rangers alumni Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players